The Play of Death
by FallenBlackHaru2
Summary: The home room teacher pops a mandatory play that everyone has to be in! How will Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki deal with it! Chapter 6 is here!
1. Chapter 1: Sign Ups!

The Play of Death!  
------  
By FallenBlackHaru2  
  
------------------------------------------------------ Disclaimer: I love Fruits Basket; however I never saw one show or read one Manga! Strange right! If I may ask can you tell me if I didn't make out the right characterize of a character. Thanks!  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: Sign Ups!  
  
During School Hours:  
  
"It's that time again class!" the teacher happily exclaimed to the nearly sleeping class. It was another beautiful day stuck in homeroom 1D listening to the teacher crazy talk. Nevertheless, today was more on the edge for the others because the teacher had an announcement to make to her willing-to-die-to-leave class.  
  
"Every year, one Homeroom is picked to perform a famous play for the entire school! And guest who's turn is it this year...hmmmm anyone" the teacher nearly jumped out of her cloths with happiness. However hers students didn't seem to have so much life in them at this point of time. They either stared up in space or like Tohru listen quietly.  
  
Tohru sighed gently as she listens quietly to the teacher. She was somewhat interested in the fact that they are going to have a play. I can picture it now.. And she did:  
  
She daydreamed that she was wearing a long white beautiful dress as she stand in the middle of the dance floor. Masked figures of other couples danced around her to an unheard melody. Tohru looked to the large ceiling that was filled with nothing of stars. The stars gleamed in delight as they seem to form into a heart. A smiled appeared on Tohru's face as she twirled around slowly to the unheard melody. Then after a while of twirling she stops and looked back to the masked figures. To Tohru surprise one of them was standing in front of her...A boy. The boy wore an all black suit with a menacing look kitsune masked. The boy extended one of his hands out to Tohru slowly. Tohru smiled happily and accepted his hand to dance.  
  
Tohru and the masked boy twirled around the middle of the other masked figures. However it seems like they were in their own little world as a bright spotlight shine on them. It was a magical feeling for Tohru as her thoughts was lifted always with each twirled. Tohru felt like see was floating in the air however she didn't seem to want to land. She leaned in closer into the masked boy. Then all of a sudden the music stopped, Tohru and the masked boy stopped twirling. They parted slowly way but was still close together to touch. Tohru looked longingly into the masked figure kitsune face. A frowned appeared on Tohru face slowly.  
  
"Why did you stop" she pulled closer to the masked boy. She wanted to know why he stopped the happiness she felt.  
  
"I wanted to tell you...that you may not day dream in my class Ms. Honda" the voice of the homeroom teacher filled Tohru head. She nearly jumped out of her seat as she returned back the real world. Tohru blinked randomly as she looks around slowly. Everyone was staring at her even Kyo and Yuki. 'Oh no! They saw me day dreaming.I wonder what they are thinking about me now!' said Tohru to herself as she nervously looks at them.  
  
"As I was saying to everyone in this world" Tohru blushed and looked down quietly to her desk. ", the play sign ups will be today! And everyone has to sign up no 'ifs' or 'buts'". Nearly half of the class sighed in boredom.  
  
"Bull!" Kyo holler on top of his voice. The class looked at him like he was an idiot. However Kyo didn't care much, he was going to fight for what he thought was right. The right to declined to be part of a sassy girl play. "I don't want to be in no stinking play, stupid hag"  
  
A few desks in front of Kyo, Yuki sat quietly with his eyes close. He sighed angrily and said to his self 'Baka Neko'.  
  
Back in the front room the teacher look was unfazed from Kyo comment. No one, she mean No One was going to ruin her day.  
  
"If I may finish, this play will be a major piece of your grades. And if you are one of those kids who think they are too cool to be in tights" she looked carefully at Kyo, who look away with anger, "then that person will fail the term!"  
  
Kyo folded his arms over his chest angrily. He couldn't run away from this and he knew it. It would make him fail the term and maybe the whole school year! And he didn't want that to happen. 'Damn, I have no choice! I have to do the sappy play!' he growled to his self quietly as he stared out of the nearest window.  
  
"The sign up sheet will be hanged up outside of the classroom. Audition will be in the next two days after school. That means Three o'clock on the dot! DON'T BE LATE!" she said in high spirits. The class sighed again out of with little boredom; they knew what's going to happen next! And in 3..2..1 the heavenly sounds of the bell filled the dead school. The students seem as if they were awaking from a magical spell of death as of class started to leave the class. It was time for the sign- ups...  
  
Later That Day:  
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE I SIGNED UP FOR THAT STUPID PLAY!" Kyo shouted as he enters..no more like stampede his way into Shigure's house. He passed Shigure who sat at the table looking at Kyo with his always calm smile. He didn't seem to care much what Kyo said, he didn't really much care for anything at the moment of time.  
  
"I'M GOING TO THE ROOF!" he stated angrily as he stormed up the stairs. Nevertheless Shigure's smiled remained on his face as he watched Kyo vanish upstairs. 'What an idiot' Shigure said happily to himself.  
  
Yuki soon after enter at a slower pace then Kyo. Instead of storming up the stairs like the Baka Neko, Yuki walked slowly over to the table where Shigure sat. He soon sat down and faces Shigure who still had that dumb smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not going to ask" Yuki angrily said to Shigure. He knew Shigure was thinking of something naughty because he hadn't responded to Kyo anger.  
  
"Oh..Nothing!" his smiled wider with his response. Obviously, Shigure had something on his mind and wasn't going to tell Yuki. Shigure smiled widen even more as he became very nervous.  
  
"So what happen in school today?" Shigure said nervously trying change the subject. Yuki notice the nervous tone of voice, however he really didn't want to know what Shigure was thinking. Even if it was bad or good he really didn't want to know.  
  
"Today we had the sign ups for a play that we recently learned about" Yuki sighed slowly.  
  
"A play" Shigure almost shouted with excitement. ", You mean you are performing a PLAY! With lights, customs, a leading lady and other less important things!" Shigure smiled happily like a little child in a candy store. He nearly hugged Yuki with excitement; however he decided not to because Yuki give him an if-you-touch-me-I-will-kill-you look.  
  
"I'm going to pick up Miss. Tohru now" he said calmly as he could. Yuki stood up slowly and walk slowly out of the house with his hands in his pockets. When Yuki left Shigure was still in his own world.  
  
Walking Home:  
  
"Do you think Kyo is still mad?" Tohru said sadly to Yuki as they walked side to side down the almost dark streets. With a smug look on her face she said quietly "You know.. for pushing him out of the way at sign ups".  
  
Yuki looked at Tohru for a while with little surprise from the comment. 'Baka Neko, making Miss Tohru worry' he said angrily to himself as his search for a right answer in his head.  
  
"Don't worry about Miss Tohru. Kyo always act that way when he is angry. You shouldn't worry about him his head is very head strong!" reassured Yuki. However Tohru didn't seem so reassured from what Yuki said. Something inside her made her feel differently about Yuki words.  
  
~~~  
  
For the rest of the walk home Tohru and Yuki walked in silence. The silence broke when they walked to the back door of Shigure's house. Yuki walked up to the sliding door and opened up for Tohru to walk in. Tohru smiled happily as she walked in before him. And then:  
  
"Here is the princess now! How was work, princess!?" an annoying voice said as Tohru enter with a nervous smiled. Yuki just stood in the door way with a shock look on his face; he couldn't believe he is here.  
  
"W-why is he here" Yuki pointed at...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
That inconclusive chapter one of play of death. Yeah that's it..but you may think of these question for the mean time for  
the next story:  
  
What was Shigure thinking of?  
What did happen at the sign ups?  
Who is the secret guest?  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback Or Kyo’s Bad Flight

The Play of Death!  
  
------ By FallenBlackHaru2  
  
---------------------------- Disclaimer: I'm getting the manga soon! Thank the person up there! Your answer to the question won't be answer in this chapter. Sorry! ----------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback(Or Kyo's Bad Flight)  
  
Hallway:  
  
The a large stream of kids shot out of the class. Some with smiles(because it's the end of school), however others not so happy....let's give a great example: Kyo. Kyo still couldn't push the fact that he was going to be playing in some sassy play. Oh no, he didn't want to be in a play that would make him a fool of him. 'Maybe I can beat crap out of the stupid teacher' he thought feeble as he felt himself falling to the ground....then landing flat on his face.  
  
"Oops! How did my feet get there" a fake innocent voice sounded from above Kyo postion on the ground. It was Uo. She had one hand on her hip as she beamed down at Kyo. A great smiled spread across her face, as if she was pleased with herself(in which she was!). However, Kyo didn't seem so please laying face plnted in the floor. "Get up, I never did know you like the floor so much".  
  
He stood up with get speed with hell in his eyes, "You little-"  
  
"Greetings Kyo...what's wrong with your face?" a cool voice said behind him. Kyo nearly jump out of his skin as he turned to face the mellow face of Hana. Kyo looked between Hana then Uo, he growled. Nevertheless he wasn't backing down.  
  
"As I was saying...You stupid-" he was cut off once again but by Tohru.  
  
"Are you okay, Kyo!?" she asked in a sad voice.  
  
"Yeah Yeah but your stupid friend trip me!" he shouted  
  
"You were so easy, idiot!" she rival his shouting  
  
" I am not a idiot!"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Stop it you two...we have to-" Tohru cut off, she just lost them. A lighten wave appear inbetween the to emeines, as they give each other the eye.  
  
"Look what you're doing! You are making Tohru sad" Uo said angeryly.  
  
"No, I'm not..liar!" he shouted. Tohru shrug off the comment which made Kyo more angry.  
  
"Maybe...so what you going to do about it" she snarled. A smile appear on her face as she beam down on Kyo with flame fill eyes. Kyo growled, he hated when people made a mockery of him. He wasn't going to back down from this foolish arugment. Kyo crack his knuckles.  
  
"I will wipe that smile off her face with MY FIST!" he ran follow with his fist in the air. Uo just stared at him, still with that smile on her face.  
  
"NO KYO!" Tohru shouted as she push Kyo out of the way before his fist connected. A small crack of smoke appear and there lay an orange color cat. His face looked very screwed. Hana and Uo blinked. Tohru smiled very innocently as she pick up both the cat and the Kyo's cloths, she braced herself for question asking. 'Oh no...they found out!' she said sadly to herself.  
  
"Where's Kyo?" Uo and Hana said in unsion. They look around slowly. Tohru cringed slightly.  
  
"And where did that stuff cat come from? Isn't that Kyo's cloths?"Uo asked as she examing the cat and cloths. The cat growled angeryly as Uo looked at him. Tohru started to laugh nervously. 'What am I going to say...Well Kyo is a boy cursed with the ability to turn into a cat when touch by the opposite sex...yeah they they will believe that' she thought as she sighed. Tohru didn't really have a chose but explain to them.  
  
"Well Kyo-" she started  
  
"Kyo and Mrs. Honda was practings for the magic trick they were going to show you" a voice finished her statement. Tohru, Uo, and Hana turned to look at the person who said that...it was Yuki. "It was supposed to be a surpise but you found out" he said weakly.  
  
"But that doesn't explain the fact of the stuff cat, cloths, and where is Kyo" Uo said. Hana and Tohru looked at Yuki for answer.  
  
"Easy, stuff cat is what suppose to be the item to be switch in place for Kyo, the extra cloths give it more effect, and where is Kyo...is our secret." He said simply. Tohru almost jump with joy at the answer however she knew better.  
  
"Tohru, is this true?" Hana asked. Tohru nodded rapidly. Uo and Hana nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Okay, let's get Kyo and get to the sign ups!" she smiled as she started to drag Tohru away as Hana follow. But then, Tohru rip from her grip. Shock Hana and Uo stop to look at her.  
  
"Uh...I will find him with Yuki" Tohru stated nervously.. Kyo started to get a little annoyed being carry and started to shifted. Yuki saw this and made a small motion to a classroom down the hall. She nodded slightly noticing the movement. "Okay sigh me up for a good part". Yuki and Tohru walked away fastly ingoring all the rest of the question.  
  
Classroom Down the Hall:  
  
Yuki stricks his head inside the doorway as slowly as he could, his eyes scanned the dark inside. There was nothing but a few empty desk...but no people. When nothing seem to move he walked in and turn on the lights. Tohru walked in close behind Yuki.With the a small click of the door, it was close. Tohru leaned on the door drawing back the breath she lose on the flight. Soon after she put the peeved orange cat and cloths on the ground and sighed. Tohru then turned her back on the cat so she didn't have to see any thing above the rated G.  
  
The cat amble away to the front of the classroom. He mutter softly under his breath as he stayed at Yuki who stood by Tohru. 'Save by my enemy...' he said to himself as he felt himself going back to his orginal state. With a puff of smoke Kyo appear in his normal state, nude of cours but normal. (fangirl heart attack alert!). He then pick on up his cloths and put them back on. Soon after he found a desk to sit on top, and glared at Yuki. Nevertheless, Yuki didn't feel very threaten by the glare.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me and Yuki!" she said with a gleam in her eyes. Kyo snarled at the comment. 'Save by a stupid that MOUSE! Feh!' he thought.  
  
"You are much welcome, Tohru" he smiled as he glance at Kyo weakly. Kyo growled when he look at him and look away with disgust. 'Oh, yeah mock me all you want rat! I will get you back' he thought bittly.  
  
"Are you okay, Kyo" she asked as she inch up to Kyo. A sad look appear inside her eyes. 'It's my fault...they almost found out the secret' she thought sadly (it's true!). Tohru couldn't keep the tears away, she fell to her knees and start sobbing in her hands.  
  
" Mrs.Honda! " Yuki said. Yuki inch closer to her while she was sobbing, he bend down to her level.  
  
"Tohru!" Kyo said. Kyo turned his head follow to see the state of Tohru. She still had her face planted in her hands.  
  
"I'm s-so s-sorry." Tohru mutter as her face is still in her hands. "I-I'm s-sorry I al-almost told the sercert!". Her sobs became more like crys now. Yuki turned to look at Kyo who look at him to. They both knew it was the truth, however they didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"It's not your fault, Mrs. Honda. Things got a little out of hand...but now it's fix you see! No one got hurt" Yuki stated softly as he inch closer to Tohru. Her crying seem to dim alittle at his statement.  
  
"I wasn't hurt at all, Tohru! See!" he said as he did some jumping jacks. Tohru look up to what Kyo was doing. A smiled appeared across her face as she saw what he was doing. She never thought the problem would be slove so easyliy, she wouldn't have if it wasn't for them. Tohru started to cry again. Kyo and Yuki sighed as they thought they fail. They both stared to the gound in defeat.  
  
"Don't look sad guys. I'm okay" she said as she stood up shakely. "I under stand now, let's go before the whole class get there!". A weak smile cross her face as she look at both, as she started to walk to the down. Nevertheless, they didn't move. When her hands touch the handle it shaked a little, she turned to look at them.  
  
"C'mon...really... I don't want you to worry about me" she smiled at them and open the door, then amble out. Kyo stared at Yuki, who started to raise from his position.  
  
"Tohru is lying" Yuki stated. He look to the open door. "She is hurting inside more then she knows" Kyo nodded sadly.  
  
Outside, Tohru hold herself as a small tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Next Chapter...Flashback #2 


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback2

The Play of Death!  
  
------ By FallenBlackHaru2  
  
---------------------------- Disclaimer: I'm getting the manga soon! Thank the person up there! Your answer to the question won't be answer in this chapter, also. Sorry, again! *bows deeply* This one is rather short...of course! ----------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Flashback#2  
  
Tohru was right...The sign up area is crowded to the max. Not only did all her homeroom classmates were there, but other classes too. In the middle of the pushing and shoving there pinned to a wall: three signing sheets. On the top of each sheet read in big bold letters: ROMEO & JULIET. Tohru blink rapidly.  
  
"Hey, Tohru!" Uo said as Tohru jump. Uo sighed "Sorry."  
  
"Where are Kyo and Yuki?" asked Hana from behind Uo. Tohru's chest fall as Hana said their names, a spark of sadness started to appear again. Tohru felt herself about to cry, but she held them back. 'I can't cry, I told them I was alright' she thought. The only thing she could do was smile and pretends to be happy...and that's what she did.  
  
"Oh, they're coming soon!" she smirks. Tohru felt her smiled about to crack. She knew that she couldn't hold it for long. 'They will see through my act.' She thought. Nevertheless, they didn't seem to notice because some else was going on.  
  
"WHAT! Say that again Yuki!" shouted Kyo down the hallway side by side with Yuki. He clench his hands in a fist as he glared at him, it seemed that Yuki said something rather mean to Kyo. Yuki cross his arms over his chest with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"You can't act if your life depended on it" he said rather loudly. This push Kyo out on the deep end, he sends a left punch towards Yuki face. Yuki grabbed his fist and forearm and flipped him to the ground violently. Stars being to circle his head as Yuki walk on. Claps sounded through out the hall. The loudest from Yuki's fan club who was made out of girls. They shouted "That was great Yuki" or "Way to socket to him". A large parting in the crowd appear-due to the girls in Yuki's fan club pushing people- as Yuki walk up to the signing sheet. One of the boys give him a pen and back away.  
  
Yuki looked at the list of characters. After a while of thinking he wrote his name on the line for Romeo. The girls in the crowd clapped and whistle as he made his way out to Tohru. Uo, Hana, and Tohru blinked. Yuki shrugged and said "I just felt like saying up for that part".  
  
Another Uproar sounded in the hall; however this time it wasn't that content. Kyo was pushing through a crowd of boys in front of the sheeting sheet. He pulled out a pen out of his pocket. This time Kyo was at the signup sheet looking for Yuki name. 'Feh! The rat boy doesn't know anything about me' he thought as he found the line where Yuki name is. He grinned with great delight, he thought he could do the part much better then Yuki. He turned around and walk out the crowd, as the crowd looked dumbfound at Kyo. A girl in the crowd fainted.  
  
Kyo amble towards Yuki and the others with a big smile that said yeah-I'm- better. Uo place a hand of shame on her face. It slid slowly down her face.  
  
"Are you an idiot, or what?" Uo shouted as she pointed to the list.  
  
"I really don't think he notice he signed up for the main male character of the play, or did you Kyo" Yuki stated. Kyo frowned.  
  
"No I didn't! I signed up the part Yuki is going to audition for!" he said. Uo pointed to the list and pointed to his name. Kyo look where he wrote his name. He almost fell: Romeo. Kyo was auditing for Romeo. He looked alittle sick.  
  
"Baka Neko" Yuki stated, and then turned to Tohru. "I didn't know you sighed up for Juliet, Ms. Honda". Tohru felt like she was very small. 'Juliet...I never signed up for that part.' She thought. Then she remembers what she said to Uo and Hana. 'Oh no...they couldn't' she thought again but they did. Her stomach lurch violently.  
  
"You okay, Ms. Honda" he asked. She nodded as she sighed.  
  
How could this happen. Yuki and Kyo was auditing for Romeo. And Tohru Juliet. Three star-cross friends...Two parts. What has the world come too...?  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
------------------ Yay! Finish flash back...now on to who is at the house! 


	4. Chapter 4: More bad news

The Play of Death!  
  
------ By FallenBlackHaru2  
  
---------------------------- Disclaimer: I'm finally on the main plot! There will be more flashback of course.... Enjoy!   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 4: More Bad News  
  
Shigure's House:  
  
"W-why is he here" Yuki said to Ayame, pointing. Around the small table sat Shigure's, Ayame, Kyo. Each of them with a cup of tea in front of them. Kyo looked rather annoyed being between the two. Nevertheless, Ayame and Shigure had another thing on their mind. A smiled appeared on Ayame face as Yuki pointed to him. Ayame ran to his brother with open arms. (Think of slow motion people) As Ayame got to arm length from Yuki, he punches Ayame in the face. An evil aura appears around Yuki as he stormed out of the house again, and most likely to his garden.  
  
Tohru look at Yuki as he rush pass with a little shock look on her face. She looked on the ground to be Ayame laid. Tohru cringed a little at the site: he twitches alittle.  
  
"Um...Ayame are you okay?" she asked. He got to his feet as quickly as he could. Ayame then threw his head back and laugh.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay princess!" he said. Shigure stand up with a contorted look on his face. Kyo sighed and mutter "Oh great! Here they go again".  
  
"Are you okay Aya!" he said a quietly. A hazy look appears in his eyes as he started for Ayame. Ayame turned to look at Shigure with open arms. He also started for Shigure.  
  
"I will survive, Shigure!" Ayame said in an overdramatic tone. They ran to each other with a drama feel. They then embrace each other and start crying.  
  
"I thought you were seriously hurt"  
  
"I will never die so easily, no! I will never leave you in this dreadful world alone!"  
  
"Oh Ayame!"  
  
"Oh Shigure!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kyo shouted, a vein starting to pop out of his head. Nevertheless, Ayame and Shigure was in there own world. Each in which was babbling words in a dramatic way. Kyo cross his arms over his chest and growled.  
  
Tohru felt alittle out of place when she watches them. She walked in slowly, slide the sliding door close and sat down three spaces away from Kyo. A strange feeling started to appear in Tohru heart. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Kyo, why is Ayame here?" she ask as she looked at Ayame-who still was embracing Shigure- strangely. 'I know he likes poping up out of nowhere...but why now' she thought. A sick thought ran through her mind. 'What if they found out what happen today? Did Kyo tell them! Oh, no they will have to erase my memory for sure now!' she thought frantically. Her hands started to shake nervously from the thought. Tohru look up to Kyo who was looking at her. Tohru blushed and look down.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't tell those goofballs" he pointed at the two. Tohru sighed with great relief. She mouths a small thank you to him. "And I don't know why he is here".  
  
"Interesting" said Yuki from the end of the table. Both Kyo and Tohru fell to the ground.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" Kyo shouted at Yuki. Tohru still hasn't recovered from the shock.  
  
"I just walk in-"he couldn't finish his statement because Ayame glomp Yuki. His embrace was we tight.  
  
"Little brother! You're back!" he said as he shakeYuki alittle. Kyo and Tohru ( who magically recovers) move back slightly and waited for impact. They didn't have to wait long because Yuki got a hold of Ayame forearm, and then flip him out of the slide door (which is close). Ayame's body shape was printed to the sliding door.  
  
Few Minutes Later:  
  
The table fell in a sinister silence as Kyo and Yuki glared at both Ayame and Shigure. In which both had a big nervous smile on their face. Tohru felt alittle out of place between the forces. She just lowers her head a wish for the best. Nevertheless, between these four. The best would be no one killing each other.  
  
Kyo, Yuki, Tohru place themselves on one side and the other two on the other side. The reason the three chose that side because it was near windows so they can throw people out of (Example: Shigure or Ayame*most likely*).  
  
Ayame face was pretty much normal beside the two shiny black eyes and a large bandage supplied by Shigure. Nonetheless, he was smiling as he tries to dodge Yuki icy glare. Which he was failing to do.  
  
"Shigure! Why is this idiot here!" bellow Yuki. Shigure was about to open his mouth when Ayame silence him with a hand. He mouths 'I will tell them' to Shigure. He nodded slowly and smiled.  
  
"Why I'm here...Because I wanted to see my dearest friend and my little- "Ayame said  
  
"Cut to the case!" shouted both Yuki and Kyo in unison. This made Tohru shake alittle with fear. The others didn't notice.  
  
"Well it started when your teacher called Shigure" he started simply and went on "She called Shigure because she wanted some information you see".  
  
"What type of information?" Kyo added as his glare double.  
  
"About the play you were going to be performing in a few weeks" mused Ayame. Kyo and Yuki look at each for a second. Why did their teacher call them two? If see had some sense she knew that it was a bad thing to do. Ayame continue:  
  
"Well she said hi at first to me and I said hi back. I comment on her lovely voice in which she did had-" Yuki and Kyo glare intensive as he was staring to babble again. Ayame felt this and clear his throat nervously. "Well she asks me for a favor if you want to call it."  
  
"What type of FAVOR" Kyo said in a deadly voice. 'This must be something very bad' he thought grimly.  
  
"Oh she was a fan of both my work and Shigure so she asks if-"he cut off to intensive to mood.  
  
"Spit it out!" Yuki bellow and Ayame smiled.  
  
"If Shigure can be the director, and I the costume maker of the play! Isn't that great!" he shouted with joy. Shigure nodded in excitement as he look at the three. The three teenagers jaw drop. It was worst then dying....Shigure and Ayame was going to direct the play!  
  
"Oh, Ritsu will be the co-director. We got the best for the best play ever" he sounded delightful. The three fell again.  
  
"School girls galore!" Shigure mutter happily. His eyes twinkle with delight. The dog couldn't go to go to their school.  
  
"Out of the question!" shouted Yuki. He stood up out of his sit.  
  
"Hell no!" also shouted Kyo. He too stood up and bangs his hand on the table. The two cringed alittle.  
  
"Did you ever give a thought that we didn't want you two to come to the school?" Yuki glared at both of them.  
  
"Yes" said Ayame. "But we decide to do it anyway!" Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo fell again.  
  
"You idiot!" Kyo said as he reach across the table and start shaking Ayame. Yuki join in with him should after.  
  
"Settle down, boys" mused Shigure. They stop shaking Ayame and glared at Shigure.  
  
"Where were you when he made that decision!" bark both Kyo and Yuki.  
  
"Right by him!" said Shigure. Kyo and Yuki started to shake Shigure and started to punch both of them. Tohru wore a big sweat drop while she stood up without them noticing. She slide the dining room open to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll just start making dinner for everyone" she sighed. The start of the weekend already ruined. Tohru look through the cabinets for some pans when she hears a sound outside. She made her way to the open window and saw....  
  
--------------- End of Chapter 4: Who is outside the window?  
  
That's one question you may think about ---------------- 


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

The Play of Death!  
  
------  
  
By FallenBlackHaru2  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Hello! I love the reviews! It makes me want to write more! YAY! *claps* Here is the new chapters with new problems! Also I will like to say that I have a better understanding of the storyline now. The manga and the dvds are helping me. ^.^  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
Shigure's Kitchen:  
  
"I'll just start making dinner for everyone" she sighed. The start of the weekend already started to look grim. Tohru look through the cabinets for some pans when she hears a sound outside. She made her way to the open window and saw Hatsuharu hunch over in an odd position. Tohru clamp her hands over her mouth to stop her from screaming. 'Is he...d-dead' she thought as lean more out the window.  
  
"Um, Tohru what are you looking at?" ask a mellow voice from behind Tohru. Tohru didn't bother to look who spoken to her because she was more concern with Hatsuharu. She leaned more forward out of the window.  
  
"It's Hatsuharu...I think he's hurt" Tohru answer quietly. Her hands shook violently as she thought of what she just said. 'Why...I don't need this...' she thought miserably.  
  
"Oh...I think Hatsuharu is all right" said the voice. Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Didn't the person see that Hatsuharu was hurt (Really can't because she is in the way). He's double over for crying out loud!  
  
"Why do you say that?" she said in a can't-believe-you-said-that voice. When she didn't get an answer she turned her head. She nearly fell out of the window. It was Hatsuharu! He was jacketless, and he was drench from head to toe with water. He looked as if he pass through a rain storm more then once.  
  
"Because I'm standing behind you." Hatsuharu said after a while.  
  
"Why are you wet!?" she asked when she pulled her head back inside the window, looking at Hatsuharu with a face fill with shock. Hatsuharu blinked.  
  
"My headlights on my bike died out...So I tried to ride in the dark and fell into a pond. I would have come here earlier but I got some what lose" he said simply. Tohru cover her mouth in shock.  
  
"Let me get you some towels" She rushed out of the kitchen. Hatsuharu watch her in silence as he leans against a counter top; allowing drops of water to hit the counter. A rather vague frowned formed on his face; there was sometime wrong.  
  
"Here" she said gently as she enters the kitchen again. Tohru walked over to where Hatsuharu leaned, and hand him a few white towels. The Ox took the towels happily and started to wipe his hair with it. A smile of approval appeared on Tohru face as she watches him.  
  
"I notice something, Tohru" Hatsuharu said in a monotony tone. He still wiped his hair but in a slower place. Tohru was caught off by his talking. 'What does he mean?' she thought as she blinked rapidly.  
  
"W-what do you notice, Hatsuharu?" Oh, my! I forgot to bring you another set of cloths! I'm so sorry, let me go get you some-" she turned to walk away but Hatsuharu grasp her tightly on her shoulder. Some of the water on his skirt dripped on her. The ox turned Tohru so she can face him.  
  
"No...It's not that. You are a little more...fast pace then usually. Did something happen today at school?" he asked. He knew he hit something as Tohru breathing got deeper. Tohru looked to the ground and said nothing.  
  
He sighed. "If you don't want to tell me I understand. You just remember Tohru: Be yourself. That's the only thing that will keep you strong. That one thought shouldn't break you." he grinned handsomely at Tohru. Tohru couldn't help but blush and smile. 'Haru just made my day a little better' she thought.  
  
"Thank you" Tohru said quietly. Hatsuharu release his grasp on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru felt as if a great burden has been lifted off her shoulder. He nodded in approval and places his damp towel on the counter. Hatsuharu started for the door which on the other side laid the angry cat and mouse...  
  
"I don't think you want to go in there..." Tohru warned Hatsuharu. The ox turned to Tohru with a strange new look on his face: An evil smile. Tohru withdraw alittle from the smile as if it was too powerful to stand. Hatsuharu place a hand on his hip and started to laugh like a madman.  
  
"YES, I want to go in there. You can't stop me! Did you know I fail my math test because of Kyo? Yeah, he made me fail the test." He thought out loud with a face fill with menace. Tohru inched back alittle trying not to make any sudden movements. She knew it was no other then: BLACK HARU.  
  
"That couldn't be possible!" she reason to Black Haru. "Kyo couldn't have made you final your test...could he?" Nevertheless, Black Haru wasn't listening to her. He already had made up his mind that Kyo made him fail.  
  
"Hey, Tohru...I won't be needing those cloths..." he smiled evilly as he slide open the door and slides the door close behind him. Tohru watch in shock, her mouth was slightly ajar. 'What did he mean by that' she thought.  
  
"Oh hello Haru, what brings you here so late?" Tohru blinked as she heard the voice of the dog. She sighed as she knew they stop fighting...for now.  
  
"Just for payback..." said Black Haru in a dark tone. Tohru heard the under mistaking sound of shifting from the four.  
  
"W-what type of p-payback, Haru?" the dog asked.  
  
"For Kyo, because he made me fail my test" he stated simply nevertheless in a madman tone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! I DID NO SUCH THING!" Kyo shouted.  
  
"It could be true...Kyo is kind of stupid at times...okay maybe always" the dog sounded in a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"Yes, I agree" Ayame agreed. He added a small nodded as a sign of approval to Shigure answer.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HIM!? YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kyo bellow.  
  
"If you shout any louder the house will fly away" declared Yuki.  
  
"I DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT AGAIN, RAT BOY"  
  
"Okay, if you shout any louder the house will fly away" Yuki said again but slower. Kyo growls were heard through the kitchen.  
  
"WHY YOU..." He was cut off. Tohru wonder why he just cut off and walk to the door. She pushes the door ajar to see that Hatsuharu's fist in Kyo hand. 'Kyo must been caught in the mix and just in time to see Hatsuharu fist' she thought.(That's not like Tohru...)  
  
"YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME YOU STUPID CAT" Hatsuharu shouted as he continue his assault on Kyo. He punch left...Kyo Dodge it. Ten Punches Right...again Kyo dodge. Then he kicks in mid-air...Kyo ducked. Black Haru face contorted with anger, as he made a nasty right jab at Kyo's mid-part. The cat saw this and stumble back to avoid the attack. Even if he got out of the way of Hatsuharu's punch, the ox still mange to do some damage. What damage you may ask? Haru rip the bottom half of Kyo shirt. Then it came to Tohru what Black Haru meant. She wishes now she couldn't have told Kyo, but at this time Kyo wouldn't listen.  
  
"Y-YOU RIPPED MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Kyo shouted. Black Haru just cross his arms over his chest and put a victory smile on his face. As Kyo saw this smiled he double on his anger ten times.  
  
He gripped his fist tightly and throws a dangerous punch. "I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT SILLY SMILE OFF YOUR FACE YOU..." Kyo cut off.  
  
"You what?" Hatsuharu ask simply. A mellow look appeared on his face slowly. As if he was a waken from a bad dream. Kyo didn't see this and continue the attack. Before the fist connected, Yuki grab one of Kyo's legs. The cat fell to the ground with a big bang. Kyo laid their in silence as Tohru watch in horror.  
  
"Stupid Cat...I'm going to sleep." Yuki said as he stood up and cross to another door. He slides it open softly, as the muffling sound of his feet bounce off the stairs. Hatsuharu watched after Yuki with a sad look.  
  
"So...why is Kyo just lying there" Hatsuharu pointed wearily at Kyo. Shigure and Ayame laughed innocently.  
  
Later On in Yuki's Room:  
  
"Stupid Cat" Yuki muttered as he lay on his bed looking to the ceiling. A smudged look appeared on his face as he closed his eyes. As he started to drift off to a dead sleep the rat heard a small knock at his door. Yuki eyes widen. Who would bother him at this time of night? Nevertheless he just turned to his side and ignored the knock.  
  
"My I come in, Yuki" a gloomy voice stated outside the door. Yuki again said nothing he just curled up into a ball. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Nevertheless, the person was rather persisted. The door slided open and Haru appeared. The ox slides the door close and lean upon it as he looks to Yuki with a frowned.  
  
"Is there anything you need, Haru?" Yuki said calmly. He still didn't turn to look at Haru who eyes widen in a little surprise.  
  
"No, but I have to tell you something" he said in a monotony voice. Yuki shifted a little on his bed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a plan Momiji and I thought of...to cheer up Tohru..." Haru said. Yuki shifted again as he heard Tohru's name.  
  
"To cheer up Tohru..." Yuki repeated in an almost mutter. "You and Momiji saw what happen today...did you?"  
  
"Yes...But not all of it. I also felt this feeling when I was in the kitchen with Tohru"  
  
"What feeling?"  
  
"Sorrow...So do you want to hear the plan?" Haru looked towards the ground. The silences came again.  
  
After a while Yuki said "Yes".  
  
"It will be tomorrow...The day of the Cherry Blossom Festival. We are going to have a picnic for Tohru. We will be cooking food for her...this time. Momiji's thought it would be a great idea for Tohru's sorrow. All her friends surrounding her...it would be great. But..." Haru said.  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"We can't make her find out...We will need a distracting for half of the day..." Haru said silently.  
  
"I'm going to help you, and also Kyo." He said. 'Even if I have to hurt him' Yuki thought.  
  
"Who is going to be the distracting?" asked Haru. He didn't get a respond from Yuki. Haru looked up and turned his glaze to Yuki. Haru sighed gently, Yuki light breathing only mean one thing. 'He's asleep' Haru thought. The ox amble towards the sleeping rat, he stood there for a while before he turned on his heel and walked out the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------- End of chapter # 5.... Next set of question:  
  
Who will be the distraction? What will they do? What about the play?  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6: Will The ‘Bad’ Events Ever St...

The Play of Death ---------------------  
  
By Fallenblackharu2 --------------------------------------------------------- Disclaimer: I'm putting on some suspense to the fanficition...or I think I am 0.o;. Nevertheless, this chapter will not be on the 'distraction'...sorry! I'm going to start some more trouble for the gang. Hee Hee.... ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Will The 'Bad' Events Ever Stop!?  
  
Main House: (note* this is before Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki heard the news about Ayame and Shigure's directing the play)  
  
"I'm here to go...not to stay." Akito mutter silently as he looked up into the fair blue sky the sun hung high in the blue sky, soaring through the fluffy white clouds. The day was fairly warm, with a light breeze ever so often blowing through the trees. As the breeze did so the trees would rustle and crackle with delight. Birds of different breeds chirp and sing their springs songs through the trees. A little orchestra form from each of the songs combine together. It's a wonderful day for many to take a stroll or maybe to hang out with your love ones. Nevertheless, it had a different affect on the young Akito.  
  
Once again he is under the influence of another sickness: The common cold. This was one of the most common sicknesses he receives. All these sickness he caught would put a strain on his low immune system, allowing him to have a longer effect of the sickness then others. This fact always and will put a damping mood on the Akito's emotion.  
  
Akito sat in an Indian-style on the walk way outside his room. A colorful flower kimono adorned his lithe formed. Apparently, the kimono was too large for him because the kimono was worn long and flooded on the wood walkway. Every so often the kimono would slide down from his shoulder and he would push it back in place. Akito didn't really mind the bold venture of his outfit, he never did. It made him more comfortable and that's what really matter  
  
"No one will ever care anyway" sighed Akito as he lifted his palm to the sky. After a while a small yellow bird landed on it. Akito smiled slightly as the little bird bounced up and around his palm.  
  
"Akito...." said a soft voice from behind Akito. Akito didn't bother to look behind because he knew who he was. The doctor was in...Hatori.  
  
"You are here to check on my condition. Am I wrong Hatori?" said Akito, softly. His tone was near a mumble, with slight edge. The small bird was now on his finger, chirping lowly to Akito. Small shifting noise was heard behind Akito.  
  
"No..." Hatori said finally, as he watched Akito quietly. After some time the small bird flew away as Akito slowly got up to venture inside. He pushed one of the falling sleeves back up on his shoulder. Akito notice that Hatori was kneeling in the middle of the room with a small black bag. Akito grimace alittle as he sat in front of the dragon.  
  
Akito watch as Hatori open the small bag, and took out a glass device. It was very noticeable that that a device was supposed to measure his temperature (forgot the name XP). Hatori wave it alittle and said a small "open" to Akito, and place on the tip his mouth. Now the start of the wait. The small mercury inside the devices started to rise slowly and stopped at 97.5 F (a human body supposes to be at the high of 95.5 F). Hatori pulled the devices from the tip of Akito's lips.  
  
"You seem much better, Akito. The cold will be clear within days. You'll need to take this medication in the morning and before you sleep, it will help to fight it." Hatori said as he reached inside his bag once again to retrieve the medication. He pulled out a small bottle of liquid medication and hand it to Akito. Akito took it and conceal it inside one of his sleeves. Hatori started to stand up to leave when he was stopped...by Akito edged voice.  
  
"Have any news, Hatori" Akito said, slowly. Hatori settled back down again, and stared at Akito out of his left eye.  
  
"Shigure called me early to inform me about him directing a play in Kyo and Yuki's school. Also Ayame and Ritsu will be part of the directing team" he said, slowly  
  
Flashback: Phone call between Shigure and Hatori:  
  
*note Shigure's phone is set on HIGH VOLUME. Hatori: Hello, Hatori speaking  
  
Shigure: HATORI GUESS WHAT!  
  
Hatori: *distance his ear from the phone* Can you reframe from shouting over the phone.  
  
Shigure: *ignore him completely*HUH! CAN YOU SPEAK UP! YOU TALKING TOO LOW!  
  
Hatori: *-_-x* What is it Shigure?! I'm doing something really important at the moment  
  
Shigure: YOU WORK TOO MUCH, HATORI! YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE ME!  
  
Hatori: Like you...  
  
Shigure: YEAH LIKE ME!  
  
Hatori: ......  
  
Shigure: HATORI! ARE YOU STILL THERE!!  
  
Hatori: Do you ever hear what you're saying?  
  
Shigure: YEAH! ALL THE TIME!  
  
Hatori:*sighs* Shigure, you have thirty seconds to tell me why you called me-  
  
Shigure: C'MON HATORI! LOOSING UP!  
  
Hatori: ...starting now*really is clocking*  
  
Shigure: WELL I GOT A CALL FROM YUKI'S AND KYO'S TEACHER TODAY ASKING ME TO DIRECT THEIR HOMEROOM PLAY SHE SAID THAT SHE LOVED MY WORK AND I SAID THANK YOU AND I HANDED OVER THE PHONE TO AYA WHO IS THE COSTUME MAKER OF THE PLAY WHO TOLD HER THAT WE WOULD DO IT ALSO RIT TOO HE WOULD BE THE DAMA AND ASSISTANT DIRECTOR (Yup...he said that in one breath)  
  
Hatori : Goodbye, Shigure  
  
Shigure: WAIT HA- End of Phone Call  
  
Main House:  
  
"Interesting...when is this play?" asked Akito. A spark of interest started to show in his eyes.  
  
"Shigure didn't tell me" said Hatori.  
  
"Oh...My sickness will be gone in a FEW days, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I will like to go to this play. I haven't seen Yuki and Kyo for some time...." Akito said in a sharp tone. He got up to go outside on the walk way again, but this time he laid on the walkway. At this time Hatori knew to leave, and he did so after he put back the glass devices.  
  
"I wonder how Yuki and Kyo feel when they would see me there" he mused himself. An evil grinned slide on his face. ------------------------------------- OH NO!  
  
Would Akito get over his cold? WHO IS THE DISTRACTION? WHAT HAPPEN TO THE PLAY? -------------------------------------- 


End file.
